


It Turns Out We Don't Like Scary Movies

by hockeyho



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halifax Mooseheads, Pre-Slash, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: Jo and Nate watch a scary movie in a hotel room in Rimouski after a game.





	

Jo and Nate are rooming together at the hotel in Rimouski, both settled in their individual beds relaxing after a hard-fought game that they had lost 6-5 in a shootout that ended their 14-game win-streak. Nate has the remote control and flicks through the channels trying to find something in English to distract them from the loss. Obviously, Jo would be fine with something in French, but Nate doesn’t really feel like sitting there not understanding what’s going on with some random TV show, not really his cup of tea. It seems that the only thing he can find on the TV’s limited cable channels is a horror movie. Nate secretly can’t stand horror movies but he doesn’t want to look like a baby and he doesn’t exactly have a lot of options, so he turns to Jo. 

“Scary movie ok?” he asks with a false bravado that he doesn’t feel. Jo’s responding no may have come out a bit too quick and defensive, but Nate takes no notice, putting the remote down and scooting back to settle more comfortably on the pillows.

As the movie plays, any sense of calm disappears from the room. At this point, Jo has his arms wrapped in a death-grip around a pillow, obscuring half his face from view and Nate might’ve let out an undignified yelp or two whilst white-knuckling the sheets. 

After what feels like an eternity, the movie comes to an end and Nate is quick to grab the remote and shut off the TV. Without a word, he leans over to switch off the bedside lamp to go to bed. He doesn’t really know what to say to Jo after he screamed like a little kid, and so he elects to just try to go to sleep. It seems like Jo might be doing the same thing because he doesn’t say anything to Nate either, but Nate can hear him moving around in his bed, trying to get comfortable.

Nate lies flat on his back, pointedly not looking into any of the dark corners of the room, sheets pulled up high so that none of the monsters can get him – it’s a proven fact monsters can’t get you if you’re under the blanket, ok? After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling sleeplessly, Nate hears Jo whisper, “Nate, Nate are you awake?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” he whispers back, turning to face Jo’s general direction even though he can’t make out much more than a dim outline in the dark.

“I’m scared…” Jo says hesitantly “can I… can I come sleep with you?” he asks, embarrassed. If Nate’s being honest though, he’s scared too. The idea of having Jo nearby makes him feel better than having him all the way across the room. Technically Jo’s not that far away in his own bed, but fuck logic.

“Yeah, c’mere” he replies, moving to his left to make room. He pats the newly vacated space and Jo quickly slips across the room and slides under the covers beside Nate. Jo’s chilly toes on Nate’s shin make him jump at the shock.

“Jo, you’re freezing!” he exclaims.

“Sorry. ‘m always cold.” Jo responds, moving away as close to the edge of the bed as he can go without falling off, trying to keep his cold body off Nate. He figures it’s the least he can do since Nate’s being gracious enough to share his bed in the first place.

Nate’s always been told he runs hot, like a human furnace. When Jo pushes away from him, he realizes that Jo took his comment as a complaint which it wasn’t, not really. In response, he reaches out, grabbing at Jo in the dark.

“Jo, don’t be dumb. Come here, I’ll warm you up, idiot. Too hot anyways.” Nate says softly. 

Jo let’s himself be pulled in close to Nate. Nate’s big and soft and warm under the sheets, and as he wraps an arm around Jo, Jo’s heart skips a beat. He feels happy and safe, way better than being back alone in his own bed on the other side of the room. He snuggles in comfortably, head against the pillow, surrounded by Nate’s larger frame.

“Night Nate.” Jo says quietly, his face mere centimetres away from Nate’s.

“Night Jo.” Nate replies. 

Nate listens to the soft sounds of Jo’s breath evening out next to him as he drops off, letting the sound lull him. The last thing he remembers thinking before falling asleep is that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now than in this hotel bed in Rimouski with his liney Jo beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Not edited, any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy this silly thing anyways.  
> 2) The game played is based on the Moosehead's actual game against Rimouski on November 4th, 2012.


End file.
